The present invention relates to a device capable of both preventing and detecting residential fires and more particularly, to a microprocessor based battery powered, portable early fire detection and prevention device.
Cooking fires are one of the leading causes of residential fires and related injuries. Often, to avoid false alarms, most smoke detectors are not recommended for use in the kitchen. The lack of smoke detectors in such close proximity to the oven or range is one of the leading factors in the rapid spread and destruction of kitchen fires. Additionally, cigarette related fires are commonplace and rank as the leading cause of fire deaths for senior citizens and children under eight years old in the United States. It is well documented that many of the cigarette related fires stem from a lit cigarette that is knocked from an ashtray, a lit cigarette that burns unattended and shortens until it tips from the ashtray, or a person who falls asleep while smoking. Although early warning smoke detectors are commonplace in most residences, their proximity to the source of the smoke is directly related to the amount of time available to rectify the situation before it gets out of hand. Furthermore, many smokers prefer to disable their ceiling mounted smoke detectors if they smoke indoors as the hot rising smoke particles continually set off the alarms, and ceiling mounted smoke detectors are difficult to disarm.
The present invention offers true “full protection” for a variety of scenarios, and since it is portable, is easy to disarm. Its portability allows it to be moved to locations of temporary interest, ie a smoking room at a party, a BBQ, an ironing room, a crafts room etc. This is something not likely to be one if one has to get out a ladder to remove the existing smoke detector from a ceiling or stairwell location. Bumping or tilting the device beyond a pre-set angle initiates a continual, audible notification until the situation is remedied. The device also warns the user of a low battery condition. Since the device is microprocessor controlled, the timing intervals and magnitude of the different alarm notifications can be preprogramed as well as the sensitivity of the smoke detectors.
Henceforth, a “full protection” alarming portable early fire detection and prevention device would fulfill a long felt need in the industry. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.